Abby Bennett Wilson
Abigail "Abby" Bennett-Wilson is the daughter of Sheila Bennett and the mother of Bonnie Bennett. She was born in Mystic Falls Hospital, attended Mystic Falls High School from 1984 to 1988 and was best friends with Miranda Sommers (Elena's adoptive mother and Jeremy's biological mother) and possibly Kelly Donovan (Matt's mother) along with Liz Forbes (Caroline's mother). Abby was once a witch, but when she abandoned Bonnie to successfully imprison Mikael, her magic was weakened to the point where she could no longer use it. She is now a vampire, after being turned by Damon Salvatore to prevent Esther from turning the Originals into humans. Abby '''is a member of the Bennett Family. History Early Life Abby was born to Sheila Bennett and an unnamed father on August 16th, 1972, presumably in Mystic Falls, Virginia. After the arrival of a diabolical vampire named Mikael, Abby Bennett was forced to abandon her family and friends in her attempt to imprison the Original inside of an ancient tomb. Although Abby's plan was a success, due to the over-exerted magic needed to sedate Mikael, Abby has since lived without the aid of witchcraft. She had a short relationship with a man who had a son named Jamie. When he left, she took Jamie in and has raised him as her own. Throughout the series Season Three Bonnie is visited by one of Klaus' hybrids while trying to figure out how to open the coffins in which Klaus carries the members of his family. After a dream of Abby helping her, Bonnie and Elena decide they need help on how to open one of the coffins. They suggest that they should go visit Bonnie's mother and look up every Abby Bennett in the area. They eventually find her and decide to go see her. They meet the boy she took in, Jamie. Abby does not recognize Bonnie at first. She is very welcoming to Elena and Bonnie and makes them food, which she considers an ice breaker and a piece of goodwill. Bonnie, still angry with her, tells her they only came for help. Abby informs them of her loss of magic and her friendship with Elena's mother, Miranda. Later, Bonnie and Abby discuss the past. She tells of her reasons for leaving. Mikael came and she lured him away. She entombed him, but it drained all of her magic. Wanting a new life, she started over as Abby Wilson. Bonnie sadly tells her of Grams' death. Abby subdues Bonnie with magic-muting herbs when Bonnie turns her back. She takes Bonnie to Klaus' hybrid because Jamie is compelled and will shoot himself if Bonnie fails to tell them the location of the coffins. She secretly tells Bonnie to warn her friends. Abby later tells Bonnie that her magic had been starting to fade the farther she got away from her and perhaps it was "nature's way of punishing me for leaving you." Together with Bonnie, she has to open the sealed coffin. They found a spell to unbind something but were trying it for over an hour. Abby kind of gives up, but Bonnie gets her to continue. Finally, Bonnie and her do the spell again and Bonnie has to go away. Abby realized that the coffin was opened and is later found knocked out with Bonnie by Damon and Esther, who was in the coffin, is gone. Later, both Abby and Bonnie were visited by Esther for aid to exterminate the Originals by channeling the power of the entire Bennett bloodline. As Esther's plans became endangered, so did the lives of Abby and Bonnie as Elijah demanded Stefan and Damon kill the two witches (believing it to be the solution to prevent Esther from channeling them) or Elena would be killed by Rebekah. When Esther was confronted by her three sons, Bonnie and Abby fled to the abandoned house, seeking protection from the witch spirits. To Bonnie's surprise, Stefan appeared and explained to her that he needed to find a way to prevent Esther from channeling the Bennett bloodline. Shortly after, Abby was unexpectedly fed Damon's blood. Damon then killed her, turning her into a vampire. The Bennett line was severed as one cannot be both a witch and a vampire, thus thwarting Esther's ritual. Abby's body is later seen, with Bonnie at Caroline's while 'transitioning' into a vampire. Later in Break On Through, Abby accidentally bit Jamie and then left Jamie and Bonnie afterwards. In Before Sunset, ''Bonnie calls on Abby to help her with the desiccation spell to use on Alaric; the same spell she had previously used to entomb Mikael. After getting inside the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon offers Abby some blood to drink, but Abby was still mad at him for turning her into a vampire. She then explains to Bonnie how the desiccation spell works. Season Four In ''A View To A Kill, Abby surprisingly appears at Bonnie's doorstep as she was attempting to leave against her father's orders. It was revealed Rudy called her to join the family meeting which was really an intervention for Bonnie. While there, she had a brief confrontation with Jeremy Gilbert, though Bonnie was able to calm him down before anyone was harmed. Bonnie informed Abby (and Rudy) that she was very capable of handling her power and revealed to Abby that she was the key to reverting her vampirism. While initially relieved at the possibility of being cured, she quickly dismissed the idea in effort to save her daughter from self-destruction. Using magical herbs, she neutralized Bonnie and later prepared additional herbs to subdue her until they (with the help of other witches) could erase Bonnie's knowledge and power of Expression. Before she could finish her preparations, Bonnie awoke and destroyed the vials and threatened Abby. Bonnie announced her broken allegiance with the spirits and left to help Elena. In Because the Night, Rudy calls Abby to tell her that Bonnie needs the help of a lot of witches to cleanse her from Expression. Personality Human/Witch Born in picturesque town of Mystic Falls, Abby is a very charismatic and down-to-earth young woman who loves nature and cares deeply about her family and friends. Vampire She stills maintains her old personality as a witch, but is upset she can no longer communicate with nature and is angry with Damon for turning her. She cares a lot for her daughter's well-being and even came into contact with Rudy to help Bonnie be cleansed of expression. Appearance Abby is a beautiful woman. Bonnie seems to take her looks after her more so than her father. Abby is about 5"6" with almond eyes, long brown hair, and an elegant figure. Appearances '''Season 3 *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead '' *''All My Children'' *''Break On Through'' *''Before Sunset'' Season 4 *''A View To A Kill'' Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' (mentioned) *''Dead Man on Campus'' (mentioned) Season 6 * Yellow Ledbetter (mentioned) Name *'Abby' is an abbreviation of "Abigail", from the Hebrew, meaning "Father of Exaltation". It's the name of King David's third wife, sometimes referred to as a Hand Maiden. *Other spellings for the name Abby include Abbey, Abbie, Aabbee, Abbe, Abbea, Abbee, Abbeigh, Abbye, Abea, Abee, Abeey, Abey, Abi, Abia, Abie, Abhy, and Aby. * Other spellings of the name Abigail include Abbigail, Abigael, Abigale, Abbygail, Abygail, Abygayle, Abbygayle, Abbegale, Abigayle, Abagail, Abaigael, Abaigeal, Abbigail, Abegayle, Abiageal, Abichail, Avagail, Avigail, Avagale, Avigale, Avagayle, Avichayil, Abbegaele, Abugail, Abigel, Abgale. Trivia * Abby's birthday is August 16 and her astrological sign is Leo. * She is the first witch known to use Dark Magic in the series. * Abby believed she lost her magical abilities because Nature was punishing her. It was later revealed that her own subconscious guilt of abandoning Bonnie was the reason she couldn't access her powers. * She's the first of Bonnie's parents to appear in the series. * She and Miranda Sommers-Gilbert were best friends like their daughters, Bonnie and Elena. * Abby is the first witch to desiccate an Original Vampire; Mikael. * Abby was the first witch shown to not have powers. * Abby is the only person in Bonnie's family that is a vampire. * She is the sixth parent to be turned in to a vampire in the series, the first being Mikael, followed by Pearl, Katherine, Isobel and Bill Forbes (although Bill Forbes chose not to complete the transition). ** Abby is the fourth mother to be turned into a vampire; Pearl (first), Katherine (second), and Isobel (third). * Abby favors Stefan over Damon because she still has not forgiven Damon for turning her into a vampire. * It was revealed in Yellow Ledbetter that Abby knows that Bonnie is dead, but it is unknown if she knows about her being the Anchor to the Other Side. It is likely that she did. *Abby reinforces the canon that witches cannot retain their magic after they transition into a vampire. *Abby was mentioned in Yellow Ledbetter by Jeremy. It is also known that she knows Bonnie is dead because of the Other Side being destroyed. Gallery Witch.jpg Abby Bennett.jpg B2~2.jpg B1~1.jpg|Abby with her adoptive son, Jamie A22.png|Abby A2.png|Abby with her daughter,Bonnie abby.png Abby 321 1.jpg Damonabby 321 1.jpg abby___321_2.jpg 312VampireDiaries0007.jpg 312VampireDiaries0082.jpg 312VampireDiaries0794.jpg 312VampireDiaries0916.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-06-11h45m41s156.png|Damon offer's Abby some blood. vlcsnap-2012-05-06-11h47m04s219.png|"I can't feel it anymore. My garden... It's gone" vlcsnap-2012-05-06-11h48m15s161.png vlcsnap-2012-05-06-11h48m48s237.png|Abby leaves VD412HD 1072.jpg VD412HD 1071.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-22-15h26m41s40.png vlcsnap-2013-04-22-15h26m31s198.png vlcsnap-2013-04-22-15h28m35s169.png vlcsnap-2013-04-22-15h28m41s218.png vlcsnap-2013-04-22-15h28m47s24.png vlcsnap-2013-04-22-15h29m16s60.png vlcsnap-2013-04-22-15h29m46s101.png vlcsnap-2013-04-22-15h29m54s182.png vlcsnap-2013-04-22-15h30m01s255.png vlcsnap-2013-04-22-15h30m07s60.png vlcsnap-2013-04-22-15h30m17s150.png vlcsnap-2013-04-22-15h30m22s210.png vlcsnap-2013-04-22-15h31m05s127.png vlcsnap-2013-04-22-15h31m20s16.png abby-bennett.jpg Screenshot_2350.jpg Screenshot_2351.jpg Screenshot_2356.jpg Screenshot_2357.jpg Screenshot_2362.jpg Screenshot_2363.jpg Screenshot_2373.jpg Screenshot_2374.jpg Screenshot_2375.jpg Screenshot_2383.jpg Screenshot_2384.jpg Screenshot_2389.jpg References See also Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Bennett Family